


Always All Right

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Light Angst, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mme. de Pompadour is dead, the Doctor is back on the TARDIS, and his companion asks… "Are you all right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always All Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for lillibetm3's ficathon on livejournal. The action takes place immediately after "The Girl in the Fireplace". The picture prompt follows the story. The screencap is from the episode.
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why her?"

He looks over at Rose but doesn't see her. Well, he sees his companion and the boy standing near her by the console, but the Rose whose hand was his lifeline isn't there any more; a small blonde human female has taken her clothes and her empathy and her place on the TARDIS. She's talking to him but it isn't important.  Only the flames in a shuttered fireplace in a bygone time are important… and another woman, who is as lost to him as the shop girl and the broken, half-alive creature who had clung to her and loved her desperately.

"Are you all right?"

These humans are always asking questions.  It's tiresome. Or maybe it's just that he's tired of answering their questions, of talking carefully patterned nothings.

(It's off the point, but he's also bloody tired of scoring wins that are as much a loss.)

She's looking at him still, waiting.  "I'm always all right." He smiles at her, a bittersweet broken smile that means less than it says. It's the bone he throws her.  She takes it and goes off to her corner to gnaw.

He breathes out slowly, then in. Where to next? Some place with adversaries less mechanical. Or more; it matters sod all. As usual, he'll leave it to his ship. He should check to make sure that his tie is straight.

He strokes the console, and his TARDIS purrs beneath his caress. The time rotor starts up. As he watches it move, he wonders what became of that beautiful horse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Prompt:_  

_{quote: "I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." ~ Alice in Wonderland}_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=51481>

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
